


I Promise

by rororat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Like, Murder, does this site need more fnaf stories?, fnaf themed, might continue, more like a prequle, nothing else, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rororat/pseuds/rororat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was a rough part of your life, but it's over. Okay? No need to look back now. Things are better. I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

“Joel! There you are! How are you doing buddy?”

“Me? Oh I’m, ‘m -I’m doing just fine… And you? How have you been Adam?”

“Fine? You’ve got to be doing better than just fine. Look at you! Getting a big promotion like that, and not a bad salary too! You get to be working the day shift with me now, much better than those old graveyard hours. Now don’t look so glum. After a few days you’ll get the hang of things, and you’ll have no trouble at all. You won't even miss those long lonesome night shifts.”

“Yeah. The hours aren't my worry. It’s just, there's so many people, Adam. So many kids.”

“Joel. Hey, Joel. Look at me buddy. You will be fine. Take a deep breath. There you go. Now just breath. It's been nearly three years. That was a rough part of your life, but it's over. Okay? No need to look back now. Things are better. I promise.”

“I don’t know Adam. I’m sure if I ask Burns he’ll just give me back my old hours…”

“No. Joel, you need to move on. Now I want you to promise me that everything is going to be all right.”

“But Adam, what if everything isn't alright?”

“No Joel. Promise me.”

“Ada-”

“Joel!”

…

“Okay.”

“Okay what?”

“I promise.”

“What do you promise?”

“That everything is going to be fine.”

“And that you’ll stop reflecting on the past?”

“And I’ll stop reflecting on the past…”

“Good. Now let’s go and watch those cameras. Don’t want nothing bad happening around here.”

“Yeah, couldn’t have that.”

~.~.~.~

“Hey Joel, you back here? Where’d you go buddy?”

“Uh.. uh- Adam? Adam, is that you?”

“Yeah, it me bud. Where are you at?”

“Uh.. Don’t come back here! I’ll be right up. Just give me a sec.”

“What are you doing Joel? You having a quickie on break? That's pretty gross man, even for you. Just put it away and finish later, we got work to do.”

“No, that’s not it. Just, I’ll be back out there in a sec. Just go away!”

“No, Joel. What are you doing back here- Joel…? Joel? What, what is that? Who is that?”

“Now, Adam, don’t freak out-”

“Freak out! Joel! There are people out there! Its… His Parents are probably out there! Looking for him!”

“I know, I know. Just… Adam, I need you to help me out.”

“Help you out, Joel! I thought we were done with this shit!”

“I know Adam, I know! I fucked up. But it was one mistake… But Adam, please help me. I- I can’t go through this again…”

…

“There’s a room in the back. There's no cameras in there, and only the older employees know about it. We can hide him there till tonight when we can properly hide the body. Come on, we got to get a move on before people find out.”

“Okay… Okay. Let’s go. Hey Adam?”

“What, Joel.”

“I promise, this won’t happen again.”

~.~.~.~

“Okay Joe, you got to hurry. I promised Matt and Jeremy we would cover their shift for a few moments while they ran to the gas station for snacks, so we don’t have much time. Just get back there and move the body somewhere no one will find it.”

“Okay, sure. I can do that. I’ll be back in like, fifteen minutes.”

“Well you better hurry, cause you’ve got like ten.”

“Yeah, Okay. Hurrying…”

Thank god for this room. I would have never seen this room if it wasn't for Adam. Now, where did I stuff the kid? Oh, there he is. Ew… He’s all decaying and shit already. All the employees may not know about this place, but the rat sure fucking did. Looks like they have been gnawing on him all day. 

Okay, man up Joel Heyman. We’ve got to get him out of here. Oh, wow. That's a lot of blood. Shit, I can’t drag him through the main lobby. That would leave a trail of blood. Is there something I could just put him in?

Wait, what about one of the animations! I could just put him in one of those and move him that way.

Just, come on. Fit already Damn it! These were meant to hold full grown men at one point. It’s only a fucking child. You know what? Just cram the head piece back on. 

Okay. You can't see anything from the outside, that's good. Won’t look to awkward when i bring him outside-

“Hey Joel! What are you doing out here?”

“Oh! Oh my- Matt. You scared me…”

“Sorry ‘bout that. So what are you doing out by the main stage?”

“Oh, I came with Adam. I… I uh- I forgot my coat here earlier. Thought I’d grab it.”

“Did you leave it by the main stage?”

“Oh- Uh, No. I left it in the back repair room. Just going back to meet up with Adam now. Had to stop and look at the animations is all. They’re iconic. Kind of funny to think about is all.”

“Yeah, I guess. I mean we see them everyday and all.”

“I Just missed them in this lighting at night, It’s not the same in the day when all the kids are climbing all over them.” Smooth.

“Yeah, it is pretty cool. Almost surreal.”

“Sure is. Well, I better get back to Adam. He’s my ride home.”

“Oh, well, you have a good night then Joel.”

“You too Matt. See you in the morning.”

~.~.~.~

“Did you dispose of the body?”

“Well… about that-”

“Joel! What the fuck? That was your only task.”

“I know! And I almost got caught by Matt! But don't worry, I moved the body. No one will find it.”

“You, moved it? Where? Where did you put the body Joel?”

“Don't worry about it Adam. No one will find the body. I promise.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

~.~.~.~

”Joel, this needs to stop.”

“What needs to stop, Adam?”

“You know exactly what I mean when I say ‘This needs to stop’.”

“I know, I know. I… I just don't know what comes over me.”  
“Well you better figure it out right now. We can’t have this going on anymore. That’s three kids already. Three!”

“And you don’t think I don't fucking know that!? I know that. I know that every time I take the kid away. I know that every time I look into the kid’s eyes. I know that every time my hands come back red and sticky. I know that every time I hear the parents call out for their kid. I know that every fucking time I read another god damn news report. And you know what Adam? Despite all this, I just can’t seem to stop.”

“Joel, listen to me. You’re better than this. I know you. The one who likes to play games late at night in his appartment. The one who dreamed of being an actor. That's the Joel I know, and I know that’s you. You just have got to stop.”

“I know Adam, but it’s so goddamn hard.”

“Just try, Joel. I know you can. No more of this from now on. Okay?”

“Okay. I promise.”

~.~.~.~

“Hey Adam! Got a minute?”

“Yeah, sure thing Burns. What is it?”

“Just wanted to say I’m sorry about what happened. I know if this is affecting anyone, it’s gotta be you. You two were real close and-”

“Wait, what happened?”

“Did you not know? Joel resigned. Said he had to go back home for some family troubles. It’s a bummer he had to move away.”

“Wait, Joel moved?” All his family lives out here. What the fuck?

“Yeah. Oh, and he said to tell you something. He wrote it down here, somewhere. Oh, here it is!”

That was the last one. I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> This was on my computer, and I liked the creepy vibe it gives off. I think I wrote it back in summer, so not too long ago. I would love to write more for this, but in the actual setting of fnaf. Not too sure if it will happen, only because there is a lot of things I want to write. But what happens happen.
> 
> But I'll continue to write, I promise.


End file.
